Little Chote
by NoRatCat
Summary: A young snake starts his way in the jungle. But along the way, he encounters a familiar face. And once they meet, his life changes. Based on the 2016 film. Follow up to the "Joys of Motherhood".
1. Parental Bond

Pythons were considered powerful snakes. They could grow so long as they lived. But starting out, they were tiny like any other creature. The same applied to him. The little python slithered about, eyes darting side to side. This dreary part of the jungle could hold many dangers. Especially for one so young.

It made him wonder about his siblings. He had seen a few of them. Or at least he thought it was them. Honestly he couldn't tell. Regardless, they had paid him no heed. They were too concerned with their own survival. It was the same with many snakes. Once you hatched, you were on your own. Had to fend for yourself, be by yourself, and even name yourself. Honestly it had dawned on him so quickly the moment he slithered out into the world. Though, he had lingered a bit where as his siblings boldly departed. Perhaps there was something wrong with him? Maybe his egg had cracked when he was still incubating? Whatever the case, he certainly felt something: He was lonely.

Sometimes he spied other animals, mammals, birds. Some of them were with young. Mothers and fathers, keeping their children safe. It made him think about his father. What was he like? Was he large? Was he powerful? Honestly he could picture his father as a strong giant snake. Maybe even big enough to blot out the sun. But he dismissed that childish estimation. Snake fathers were not really involved in their children's lives. They were solitary creatures. Though he believed (or hoped) that some of them stuck around to see the birth of their offspring, maybe even stay with the snakes they mated with. After all, someone had to keep the mother company.

Mother. That was a word he felt a longing for. He had seen the other mothers tending to their children. So caring, so kind. Of course, they would have to kick them out of the nest once they were grown up, but still, they at least cared for their young in the earliest stages of their development.

Frankly it made him wonder about his…

He suddenly came to a halt. Something barred his path. At first he dismissed it as a log, but the color, it held a pattern to it. A myriad of gold and copper situated about the form. And it was long. He didn't know how far it stretched, but farther than he could see. As he looked to his left, he noticed that end was shorter than the right. So naturally he went towards the left side. He didn't have far to slither, as he noticed the end flattened just a little, and formed into a peculiar shape. It wasn't a log end, but a head. The eyes, the mouth, the nostrils. He was looking at another snake.

Curious, he slithered closer, but the moment he did, the larger reptile let out a low hiss.

"Stay." She said, either in caution, or a warning.

He obeyed, staying right where he was. Still, their eyes met, and he didn't need words to convey a sense of pain in the adult's eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked the obvious.

Her tongue flicked out. "It was a bear. Cost me a meal."

"Can you get up?"

"Just need some rest." She replied.

The child felt concern for her. More so than he would any other. Probably because this wasn't just a simple snake to him. Oh he knew.

"Are you're sure you'll be fine?" He asked.

She turned her head to him, and immediately he felt so very small under her gaze. "Don't worry little one. My wounds will heal. Now go along." She said with a nudge of her head.

He should have obeyed her. Being a large specimen of their species, he should have shown her respect. But he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Actually, I'd like to stay."

She said nothing, still locking her gaze onto him.

"It's just, y-y-you might get lonely by yourself. I-I-I could keep you company?" He asked, almost in a plead.

She just looked at him, just kept on staring. It was as if she were boring into his very soul. His mind screamed for him to leave. She could eat him, easily squash him with a gesture. But, he didn't listen to it. He wanted to stay, felt compelled.

Then, she uttered something that still resonated within him. Even after he eventually did leave her side. "Fine. If you so desire it, I won't stop you." She lowered her head again, laying it upon the jungle floor. "Just until I've had my rest."

The young snake smiled to himself, pleased with how this turned out. So he watched, keeping silent company over her. And it was here he recalled that very same gaze he had received the day he hatched. It was the same as the one she gave him now.

A child doesn't forget it's mother.

A/N: Okay, a followup to my last story about Kaa being a mother. This one obviously takes place after Baloo rescues Mowgli from being eaten by Kaa. Now I know it isn't clear if Kaa was killed by him or not. But if the former ends up being true, I could simply retcon this as taking place before that. I dunno.


	2. A Name

The young python at last saw movement from the larger snake. Her wounds had soothed somewhat he guessed. Least enough for her to move. She raised her elongated body upward, flicking out her tongue to taste the air. The young python stared up in awe at her size. Would he grow that large? The thought made him anticipate that possibility with glee.

Craning her head, the larger snake looked down at the little one. Opening his mouth and closing it, the tiny reptile managed to get something out.

"A-A-Are you feeling better?"

"Well enough." She responded.

The female continued to gaze down at the tiny specimen. The young one couldn't exactly read the expression within her eyes, but he made a guess: curiosity.

"Have you named yourself?" She asked a sudden question.

"What?" The young snake responded, unsure of how to exactly respond before finding his words. "Well...no."

"What's the matter? Having trouble?" The larger snake asked.

"I just can't think of anything." The young one responded.

"Hmmm." The larger snake replied. "Well, we can't have that now can we?" She slithered closer to him. "You're a lucky one my boy, you caught me in a generous mood. From now on, your name will be...Chote."

"Chote?" The young snake repeated.

"Trust me. The name will be considered ironic when you grow up."

"Chote? I like it!" The young snake said brightly. Staring up at his elder, the snake held a grin upon his face, "Thank you moth-"

"Don't call me that." The elder snake said firmly.

Chote let out a tiny gasp. "What? But I-"

"Look. You're young, so I'll explain it to you as simply as I can." The female started. "Despite whatever blood we may share, don't expect me to coddle you, or treat you any differently, or tell you you're special. The thing is, regardless whether you live or do is of no consequence to me. If you live, then you are strong. But if you die, then you simply weren't strong enough. That's how we snakes weed out the weakest of our kind."

Chote listened well to the elder one's words. He could tell there was no malice behind what she was stating. She was simply stating the facts. Hearing it disappointed him admittedly, but he was a mighty predator. He couldn't show weakness. But he had to know something.

"Well...what should I call you?" He asked. An innocent question, nothing more.

"Kaa will do." The female responded.

And without another word, the female slithered away, leaving Chote alone. He remained in that spot for a good while, before at last turning around and going his own way. The son of Kaa was going to make his mark upon the jungle.

XXX

Kaa wondering if naming her son was the right thing to do? After all, nobody named her, she had to pick that our for herself. But it was probably that motherly sentimentality. Even as she slithered away she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then, coming to a halt, she turned her head around, and could see he was no longer there.

"Well my little Chote. Let's see how you fare."

And within her heart, Kaa felt something. Maybe it was pride?

A/N And this little two shot is finished! Then again, I may write more about little Chote in the future. Just to let everyone know, Chote means "Small" in Hindi. That's why Kaa said it was ironic she was naming him that. After all, he's going to be big when he grows up.


End file.
